Its Ok To Love-Bleach-Sajin Love Story
by SilverWolf98
Summary: Sajin Komamura, he serves Head-Captain Yamamoto and does not question it. What happens when after Sui Feng is killed by Aizen and Squad Two gets a feisty Squad Eleven girl as a captain who happens to be Kisuke's daughter. This girl is feisty, rough, and head strong with a short temper while Komamura is patient and strong willed. What happens when these two collide?
1. Captain Urahara of Squad Two

Name: Amara Urahara

Age: looks 18

Zanpakto: Suiro (water dragon)

Shikai: Drown them suiro (sword loses the center of the blade and it fills with water and the hilt turns clear so you can see the water in the hilt. can control water)

Bankai: sword turns into clear ice and can control water and ice now

Amara Appearance: long pale blonde hair and gray eyes (you look like your dad-scarey right? but you are seen as very beautiful)

Uniform: the same Yoriuchi woar, no back or shoulders because of hakudo and a white captains haori.

"I now instate Amara Urahara as Captain of Squad Two," Head-Captain Yamamoto declared as I filed into my spot in line next to Unahana.

"This is ridiculous! How can a third seat for Squad Eleven becoem Captain of Squad Two!" Captain Kurotsuchi fumed.

"The same way her father was a Squad Two Third seat and became Captain of Squad Twelve before founding the Department or Research and Development!" Captain Kyoraku yelled at Captain Kurosuchi.

"Enough. Captain Urahara has shown the necessary skills to lead Squad Two. Captain Sui Feng was killed by Aizen and we need to fill these new vacancies!" Head-Captain was growing irritated.

"Lieutenants!" Head-Captain called as they all walked through the door. I saw Renji, Shuhei, and Rangiku all glance at me and slightly smile. Rangiku would have to make sure we go out and celebrate tonight knowing her and by her wink I'm guessing I read her mind. My lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda gave me a glare before taking his spot behind me.

"The war coming with Aizen..." Head-Captain explained all of our plans and what-not (not writing it out 'cuz the story isn't about that). After we could leave Captain Komamura approached me.

"Do not let Mayuri get you down. You will do fine Captain Urahara," he told me.

"Amara. Just call me Amara Captain Komamura," I smiled at the man, well dog-man.

"Than you just call me Sajin," he smiled back at me.

"Looks like ya did it," Shunsui said as him and Jushiro walked up to me. I've known them forever when I was little they were supposed to be my 'uncles' but well now they're just my best friends. They might as well be family.

"I'm just afraid the Squad won't accept me. My lieutenant already hates me," I said sadly.

"Nonsense. My Squad accepted me," Sajin said.

"But your a good leader. I'm from Squad Eleven! What if Mayuri is right? What if I'm not cut out for Squad Two Captain?" I asked dejectedly. Thats when Tetsuzaemon slapped me when he walked up.

"Oh come on! That does not sound like the Amara I know! Your from Squad Eleven! Stand up and have a back bone!" he yelled at me in my face.

"Oh really Tetsuzaemon!? You're one to talk! You were hiding out at the eleventh division because you wanted to give your captain time to think before the execution but you wouldn't actually say anything to him. You hid out with us and came up with crazy hair brained stories that had no chance of being true so you wouldn't look like a weenie!" I yelled back at him. We were up in each others faces now.

"Thats cruel," Tetsuzaemon fake pouted. And I nervously laughed at him.

"Now there's the Amara we know," Jushiro said and the other two nodded. Sajin just look kind of wide eyed the way me and Tetsuzaemon had seemed like we were about to kill each other.

"Captain we have to get going," Marechiyo said Captain with a sneer.

"She's your captain give her some respect you pig," Shunsui snapped. I lightly put my hand to Shunsui's chest telling him to calm down as I walked by.

"Guess I'll see you guys around," I smiled at them. As I walked by Marechiyo I punched him in the face.

"Get some respect you pig. I don't care if your a lieutenant or not. I'll have you demoted and scrubbing floors. I'm not trying to replace Sui Feng and I'm not going to be like her and I'm not going to try to either so get your head out of your ass and act like a man!" I yelled at the fat pig. He just looked at me shocked as did everyone else.

"Guess Kenpachi keeps 'em tough," Shunsui muttered.

"You have no idea," is all Tetsuzaemon said as I walked off dragging my stupid lieutenant by the ear. As we got to the Squad barracks and everyone assembled I made my speech.

"I know you all miss Captain Sui Feng. I'm not here for you guys to forget about her. I'm here so her hard work doesn't go to waste. I'm not trying to replace her or be like her and I'm not going to try to. I'm going to lead you the way I think is right and the way stuff needs to be to get done around here. If anyone has a problem with that tell me and I'll have you transferred elsewhere. I won't be all cuddly with you guys. You need to be tough but not violent. I'm going to make mistakes and I'm going to mess up. I hope we can get along and help each other out because sometimes you have to admit defeat and get help. We can't do everything on our own but we can do it together," I finished my speech and sent everyone back. My third seat a small petite girl lingered back.

"Captain Urahara?" she asked.

"Ya whats up?" I asked her walking over.

"I was just wondering why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why your Squad Eleven but want us to help one another. Their vicious!"

"I USED to be Squad Eleven but now I'm Squad Two and believe it or not through all those fights I learned alot so believe me when I tell you about teamwork and all k?" I winked at her. She laughed and nodded her head.

Sajin's P.O.V

After we got back to the Squad Seven barracks I couldn't stop thinking about her. Once Tetsuzaemon was gone I made my way to Squad Two. I just wanted to see how she was doing with her Squad. When I got there she was giving her captain's speech. She looked great up there. No matter what she says she was born to be a captain and I think her Squad realizes it too. After she was done I was about to walk out but something stopped me. It was her third seat and it didn't matter her rank Amara did not speak down to her like Sui Feng did but spoke with respect as if they were on the same level. She really will be one heck of a captain. I just hope her lieutenant comes around. I turned and walked away. Why did I really come here? This girl was confusing me. My duty is to Head-Captain Yamamoto and I need to keep my focus on that and only that.


	2. The Bankai of Water

Sajin's P.O.V

It has been a week since Amara was appointed captain. People have looked down on her for no reason which has caused many fights to break out. I don't know why I care. It's not my job to look out for her. She can handle herself. I've seen her go one on one with Tetsuzaemon and Renji at once without her zanpakto.

"Captain. You seem distracted," Tetsuzaemon said watching for my reaction. I was about to answer when a knock sounded on the door. It was a little early for visitors so Tetsuzaemon and I exchanged curious glances.

"Come in," I called sitting behind my desk and starting on the days paperwork. I glanced up to see Amara. She had a smile on her face but her eyes gave her away. The only thing visible in her grey eyes was pure hatred.

"Something the matter?" I asked her afraid of her response.

"You seem a little tense?" I didn't pick up on it until Tetsuzaemon spoke up. She was tense. Her jaw was set and she was gripping the stack of papers with as much force as she could without shredding them.

"Oh only the fact that my fat lazy lieutenant thinks he's above me. He tries to boss me around and threw a fit for 45 minutes because I told him to cut out the attitude. He refuses to do any work. I'm making him clean the Squad Two barracks with his toothbrush. I told him if it isn't done by time I get back their would be hell to pay. And if he makes lower ranks do it for him he won't be walking under his own power. I tried to settle things between us but it is getting impossible. If he isn't demoted soon he will have a permanent stay in Squad Four by the end of the week," she hissed. She really was Squad Eleven, maybe Mayuri had been right. She doesn't have a cool enough head to lead the stealth corps. She doesn't look at reason and justification. I need to focus on the head captain. That is where my loyalties lie. Not with the Squad Two captain.

"Good. Hope you get to beat him up. The pig deserves it. Sui Feng pushed him around a lot. She would punch and kick him to keep him in line, it seemed like tough love on him but maybe that's what he needs. Maybe he needs to see your not a push over," Tetsuzaemon offered.

"There is no tough love. He thinks I'm incapable because I was Squad Eleven," she was practically burning with rage. Mayuri was definitely right. She's not good enough to be a captain. He's not one to talk but she can't even think straight, and she lets her emotions run free. I'm not asking her to emotionally inept like Byakuya but a little feeling wont hurt her. What am I thinking? She's kind and caring, she deserves to be captain. She's strong and reliable, she's a natural leader. No. No don't think about that. Head captain's rule is absolute. If he asks for her head on a spike I shal obey no questions asked. I cannot afford to get emotionally attached. Look what happened to Momo with Aizen!

"So what deliveries do you have left?" Tetsuzaemon asked her as she set a pile of papers down for us.

"Squad 8 and Squad 13," she smiled at him, even though her stack of papers started leaning and she had to jump to catch them before they fell.

"Well we have less paperwork today. If it is ok with captain I can help you. So you can get done faster and go beat up your lieutenant," he smirked at her.

"Yes go. Just make sure your work gets done," I told him starting on the papers. Maybe with some peace and quiet I could get some work done and sort out my thoughts. How can one girl have such an impact on me?

Amara's P.O.V

I walked with Tetsuzaemon to Shunsui's office as he carried half the papers. I kept stealing glances and thinking about the old times. Before he became a lieutenant we were really close. I might have actually loved him but once he got his promotion I never saw him much until Rukia's execution. I made me sad to think about him. I tried to write him off. So badly I tried, but once you love someone you can't forget about them that easily.

"Hey Amara?" he asked. I glanced at him to see him almost biting his tongue. It was so tense between us. I almost believe at my induction ceremony as captain that it was back to normal but I couldn't be more wrong.

"Ya Testuzaemon?" I asked him keeping my gaze ahead. If I looked at him I would crack. I couldn't cry. Not here. Not ever. I won't ever cry over a guy. Not again.

"I'm sorry. I wrote you guys off. I tried to fit into my new role so maybe i could get some leash to do whatever but I didn't realize I was pushing you guys away. I regret ever doing that. Especially to you," he stopped and turned towards me.

"Look Tetsuzaemon a few words aren't going to make it better. I missed you! I..I...I loved you and you left. I did I loved you. I couldn't admit it to myself until now. I thought I would break. I figured we weren't good enough for you. That's why I work so hard. I thought I wasn't good enough but I don't need to be good enough I need to be me," I was on the verge of hysterics when I realize we were right outside Shunusi's office door and he was standing there staring at me.

"Thank you lieutenant Iba I can take it from here," I took the paperwork from him and walked into Shunsui's office.

"Mind explaining or is this another of your 'don't get me started' kind of things?" he joked.

"Remember how Tetsuzaemon pretty much wrote us off once he became Lieutenant. Well now he's claiming he did it so he could focus and gain some leash from his new captain. I want to believe him because the other night it almost felt normal but he still did that. He showed some of his old self. I want to go back, because I did, I missed him more than words could express. And than there's the thing with Captain Komamura but I don't know where he fits in or how he feels and life is kind of complicated right now. And on top of that my lieutenant refuses to do work so I'm doing both of ours. I guess I know how Captain Hitsugaya feels all the time. Except I'm making my lieutenant scrub the barrack floors with his toothbrush," I laughed at the last part.

"Just see where it goes with Tetsuzaemon. You two were pretty much together when he got promoted if that's anything? And really? Well if anyone can make him fall in line it's you, if not he'll be taking a dirt nap," Shunsui laughed.

"Am I interrupting something? Nanao let me in," Jushiro said as he took as seat next to us.

"No just trying to help our little Amara fix her life issues," Shunsui laughed rubbing my head like I was a kid or something.

"Shunsui?" I asked him.

"yes?"

"I will bite you if you do not remove your hand from my head," I said deadly quiet. He removed his hand and laughed, remembering when I was little and could never follow threw with my threats. After a while of talking to Jushiro and Shunsui I went back to the barracks. I did in fact find the barracks scrubbed but I also caught Marechiyo eating, like usual, and bossing around lower ranked soul reapers.

"Oh uh C-C-Captain," he seemed very surprised to see me.

"Yes LIEUTENANT," I stressed every syllable of lieutenant but of course he brushed it off.

"I figured you would be gone longer," he commented gaining back his posture.

"I had some help as I see you did. I thought I told you no help?" I asked him.

"I don't have to listen to you," he said. That's when I punched him. He jumped up and went to swing on me when I started throwing punches. Eventually I drew my zanpakto after he released his shikai.

"Bankai," was all I said as my rietsu picked up and my sword transformed into a water dragon. I sent it down on Marechiyo and he fell unconscious. When the Squad Four report was sent back of his injuries and it was heard that he would be out for quite awhile I smiled. Good. Maybe he will be gone soon. I need a propper lieutenant that's a fighter and leader not some posing pig.


End file.
